


I don't want anybody else but you

by XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, minor misunderstanding with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper/pseuds/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, they’re both totally in love, but don’t think the other feels the same way, and there’s a little misunderstanding that prompts them to reveal their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want anybody else but you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Okay, so this is the first fanfic I’ve ever written, and obviously the first one I’ve posted, so hopefully it isn’t too bad. Also I’d just like to say thanks to iwritetrash and everyone else who gave me feedback on this fic, and/or encouraged me to post it. <3 Title from Magic by Coldplay.

_Finn is wearing the jacket._

Poe supposes he really should be used to this by now. After all, it’s been two weeks since Finn got out of the medbay, and he’s worn it every day since. Poe still remembers Finn’s expression when he gave him the jacket for the second time, handing it over sheepishly and feeling uncharacteristically nervous. In the hours spent sitting by Finn’s bedside, Poe had stitched up the back as carefully as he could. It wasn’t pretty, or unnoticeable by any means, but at least it wasn’t nearly in two pieces anymore. And Finn had looked at that jacket like it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “Thank you,” he’d whispered, and Poe blushed. When Finn had looked up from the jacket to meet his eyes, his were misty with gratitude. Probably, Poe tells himself, because he’s never had anything just be _his_ before, but Poe likes to think that it might have something to do with who gave it to him as well.

He also probably ought to be used to the way his heartbeat inevitably speeds up at the sight, or the way he can’t tear his eyes away.

But he isn’t. So he hasn’t yet learned how to control himself, which is why, also inevitably, someone is kicking his shin under the table.

Poe grimaces and, tearing his gaze away from Finn (where, he now realizes, it’s been for longer than is probably socially acceptable, and certainly long enough for everyone at his table to notice), who’s on the other side of the mess, he glares at Jessika where she’s sitting on the other side of the lunch table. She doesn’t even try to hide her smug smirk.

“Could you cut it out please, Dameron, some of us are trying to eat here and your longing staring at Finn is making me sick.”

“I wasn’t staring,” Poe mumbles half-heartedly in response, but he’s lying and they both know it. At this point he’s pretty sure half the base is convinced he’s in love with Finn. He hasn’t exactly done a good job of hiding it. He’s sure it’s written on his face every time he sees Finn come into the room, in his eager expression whenever Finn’s talking, in the way he finds excuses to touch him as often as possible, but not as often as he’d like. He wonders if Finn’s noticed, or if he’s heard the rumors. Is it possible for him to hope he has, but wish he hasn’t at the same time?

Poe is yanked out of his thoughts when he notices none other than Finn himself striding toward their table, lunch tray in hand. He’s beaming as he comes toward them, and is Poe imagining it, is it just wishful thinking, or does Finn’s grin get just a little bit wider when his gaze lands on Poe?

“Hey, guys,” Finn says as he slides into the seat across from Poe, all nonchalantly like he hasn’t just made Poe’s breath catch in his throat. He’s greeted by a chorus of “Hey, Finn”s from Jess and Snap and some of the other people at the table, but Poe stays silent, because he hasn’t fully regained the ability to speak yet, and he doesn’t wanna make any more of a fool of himself than he already has, especially when he knows Jess will tease him relentlessly about it later. “What’s going on?” Finn asks. Jess grins devilishly, and oh no, Poe recognizes that look, this is not going to be good.

“Oh, nothing much, Poe was just enjoying the view.” Jess says before Poe can stop her. He groans internally.

“The… view?” Finn asks, brow furrowed in confusion. Then realization dawns on his face, but it’s mixed with something else, something that’s gone before Poe has a chance to identify it. It was weird… if Poe didn’t know better, he’d say it almost looked like disappointment, or maybe jealousy. “Oh. I see.” Finn says curtly. “So, uh, who’s the lucky guy?” He sounds like he’s trying for casual, but doesn’t quite make it. Finn clears his throat. “You know what, never mind, that’s none of my business, and I just remembered I, um, I have somewhere I gotta be. See you guys later.” He says the words all in a rush, and then gets up abruptly and leaves.

Poe is still sitting in his seat, fork paused in midair halfway between his plate and his mouth, the same position he’d been in ever since Jess had smiled that wicked grin and opened her big fat mouth. He sets down his fork. He’s having trouble processing what had just happened… what _had_ just happened? All the other pilots were staring at him.

“Well?!” Jess asks. “Aren’t you gonna go after him?!” She sounded exasperated, and almost angry.

“I—what?” Poe’s thoughts are moving ridiculously slowly.

“ _Go after him!_ Didn’t you see his face, Poe? He’s devastated! He thinks you like someone else! You have to go tell him how you feel; it’s obvious he feels the same way!” Poe looks around the table at Snap and Iolo and all the rest of his friends. They’re all nodding in confirmation, and giving him encouraging smiles.

“Okay.” Poe says, determined. “Right, okay, I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna tell Finn how I feel!” He sounds more confident than he feels, but he knows Jess is right. It’s about time Finn knew the truth. Poe has no idea what he’s gonna say, he wishes he’d had some time to think it over, but he hopes he can just speak from the heart and something will come to him in the moment. He gets up from the table and all but flat-out runs to the door.

*** |o| ***

Finn runs through the halls, his vision blurred by tears. He knows he’s drawing a lot of attention, but he doesn’t care, at least not right now. He just wants to get to his room as soon as possible so he can be alone. Preferably before he’s straight-up crying. His thoughts are spinning as his feet automatically take him to his quarters (he’s glad they know the way, cause at the moment, Finn sure doesn’t). Poe liked someone. He knows he shouldn’t be so shocked, that the news shouldn’t have affected him the way it did, and already he’s feeling embarrassed about how he behaved in front of Poe and his friends. He should have seen this coming. Poe was handsome and smart and brave and funny and caring and kind and… amazing. Poe was amazing, and Finn was pretty sure about half the people on the base were in love with him, so Poe could pretty much be with whomever he wanted.

But Finn had been stupid enough—he’d let himself _hope_ that maybe Poe felt the same way about Finn that Finn felt about Poe. Ridiculous. Poe could do so much better than a confused ex-stormtrooper who didn’t know anything about the world outside of the First Order. And yet… and yet.

Finn’s reached his door now, and he goes inside, closing it behind him and pausing his miserable internal dialogue for a moment to think. What does he know, really? Is it possible his Poe-addled brain was just jumping to conclusions? He tries to think back to what had happened in the mess. He’d gone over to their table, greeted everyone, and everyone had greeted him back, except… Poe hadn’t said anything. That was unusual. Poe was usually quite friendly and talkative. Finn wants to try to decipher what this could possibly mean, but he wants to run through the rest of the conversation in his mind first.

He’d asked what was going on, and Jess had said Poe was “enjoying the view”. Finn had immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was someone else Poe was staring at, but now he wonders if there’s a chance it might’ve been him. Now that he thinks about it, Poe hadn’t said one word during that whole exchange. Could it be because he was embarrassed to be caught staring at Finn, only for Jess to basically tell Finn about it?

The more Finn considers this, the more things start to make sense, the pieces of the puzzle finally fitting together. The way Poe’s whole face lights up when he sees Finn, how he always listens intently to whatever Finn has to say, like it’s the most interesting and important thing he’s ever heard, even if Finn’s just talking about how much he likes canapés.

Or how whenever Finn needs him, be it for support or help or just the company, Poe’s there in an instant. How he finds little ways to come into contact with him: shoulders brushing as they walk side-by-side, or clapping him on the back as they pass each other in the hallway, or even—and Finn can’t believe he didn’t think about this one more—holding his hand when he thinks Finn needs reassurance or an anchor or the contact.

“Oh, stars,” he whispers. “I need to find Poe right now.”

No sooner had the thought entered his mind than he heard (rather frantic) knocking on the door. He immediately went to open it, knowing there was only one person it could be.

Poe stood on the other side, looking rather disheveled and panting like he’d run the whole way there.

“Finn!” Poe exclaims, looking relieved. “Thank the stars I found you. I need to talk to you—it’s urgent.” Finn exhales, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in. He felt suddenly nervous, and unsure about what he should do or say next.

“Uh, yeah, of course, come on in.” He stumbles over the words, but at least he’s found his voice again.

“Thanks,” Poe murmurs, seeming distracted as he moves past Finn to sit on the edge of his bed. Finn sits down next to him. “Okay.” Poe says, taking a deep breath, as if gathering his courage. “First of all, I just want to apologize, for what happened in there—”

“Oh no, Poe, you don’t have to—” Finn interrupts. Poe has nothing to be sorry for.

“Yes, I do. Please just let me finish.” Finn stays silent, waiting for Poe to continue. “I was just frozen, and before I could explain anything to you, you left.” Finn grimaces.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that, Poe, I—” Poe gives him a stern look, but it’s softened by his warm smile.

“I thought I asked you to stop interrupting me. And don’t apologize; it wasn’t your fault. I’m the one who screwed up. Anyway, so I want to explain myself to you now, if you’ll let me.” Finn nods, even though he can guess what Poe’s about to say. Poe meets his gaze, his eyes warm and earnest when he says: “It was you, Finn. I was staring at you. Ever since I met you, I’ve never wanted to look at anyone else. Only you. You have the most kind and open and beautiful face I’ve ever seen, not to mention you look unfairly good in my old flight jacket. I couldn’t help but look at you. But then Jess caught me staring, and, well, you know the rest.” Finn laughs a little. He can’t quite believe this is happening. He’s filled with so much elation and joy and _love_ he feels like he could burst.

Poe reaches for his hand, and covers it with both of his own. “Finn,” Poe says, and his eyes boring into him are bright and serious and beautiful. “I love you. I think I’ve loved you ever since you took off that helmet and told me we were getting out of there, and I know it sounds cheesy, but I swear, I’ve fallen in love with you more and more every day since. I love the way your eyes light up when you experience something new, I love how you get so excited about things that other people take for granted, and I love that you’d do anything to help someone you care about. I love that you’re learning binary just so you can understand an overexcited little droid when he tries to talk to you. I love that you wear that kriffing jacket every day, even though it’s seen better ones. I love your kind and caring and beautiful and good heart. And don’t get me started on your smile. Stars, Finn, it could light up the whole galaxy.” Finn can feel himself smiling now, grinning from ear to ear with absolute happiness. “That’s the one,” Poe mutters, reaching up to brush a tear from Finn’s cheek with his thumb. Finn hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. “I love you, Finn.” Poe says again. “I love you more than I ever thought possible.”

Finn takes a deep, shaky breath to try and calm himself down, and reaches up to brush the tears off of his cheeks with one hand. His other hand he doesn’t want to remove from Poe’s. It’s not until he puts his hand back down and meets Poe’s gaze again that he realizes.

“Oh, crap. I haven’t said anything yet. Poe, I’m so sorry. I love you too. Of course I do. You’ve always been there for me, whether it’s in your X-wing, stopping people from trying to shoot at me, or in physical therapy, or helping me get used to life on D’Qar. You’re smart and brave and compassionate and funny, not to mention seriously good-looking. Your laugh is my favorite sound of all time. I love your hair. I love your voice. I love how you’re almost always smiling. I love how you’d do anything to fight for a cause you believe in. You’re a good man, Poe, and you’re an amazing person. How could I _not_ fall in love with you?”

Now it’s Poe’s turn to get all misty-eyed. He’s smiling, though, and he looks happier than Finn’s ever seen him.

“I love you, Poe.” Finn says again, because he can, because he doesn’t have to try to hide it anymore, because it’s true. Poe’s smile gets even wider, if that’s possible, and he leans in closer until their faces are almost touching.

“I love you too, Finn.” He whispers, and Finn doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing those words coming from Poe’s mouth. And then they’re kissing.

The next day, when Poe and Finn arrive at their usual table in the mess, holding hands and grinning widely, Jess gives them her signature smug smirk.

“You’re welcome,” she says, as they sit down across from her.

“Oh, shut up,” they both respond, but it’s hard to take their comment seriously when neither one of them can stop smiling.


End file.
